Arohgardians
|second_largest= |third_largest= |main/official=Altachtic |dialects=Aedoln/Galactic Basic |majority=Arohgardian Paganism: c.a 65% |minority= *Solasism: c.a 25% *Other: c.a 10% |theme(s)= *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yj_wyw6Xrq4 Laochra] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJ8FDqPhaIw Arohgard] }} Arohgardians, also called Ashen Altachtics, are a subculture of Ariilythians from the predominantly ashen land of Arohgard in southwestern Ariilyth. They are a spiritual warrior society, with a long history of shamanism, and conquest, and are considered the earliest Ariilythians. Rallying behind the flaming sword of legendary warlord Ríalir Luatha, their war machine united the common Altachtic speaking peoples, and birthed the Ariilythian identity. Arohgardians are the second most populous Ariilythian ethnic group next to the Reformed Altachtics with a population over 1,400,000,000, including both tribal and civilised individuals. Society, Culture and Religion There are two offsets of Arohgardians: the tribal Arohgardians and the civilised, or High Arohgardians. The tribal Arohgardians typically live within or around the Great Grey Dune in huts built to withstand the vast and treacherous ashen desert. Meanwhile the civilised live in the cities, towns and other locked settlements outside the dune, including the major cities Belryn and Maesaur. However, despite their societal differences, the two groups acknowledge and respect eachother for the most part, as both communities are vital for Arohgard's resource flow. The tribals are masters of their native agriculture, and the ashes of Arohgard are fertile in ways alien to the galaxy, ascribable to the mystical phoenix cognated phenomenon the ashes resonate, making its unique spices, plants and herbs valuable throughout the whole galaxy, marking it as a staple of the Athrugadhi international market. The Arohgardians therefore have access to greater luxuries and necessities which in turn go through the tribes. Both also have strong ties with the Laochra Clans which serve as the link between them. As the clans are warrior factions welcoming of all strong armed Arohgardians, most conflicts between the tribals in modern times are influenced by their allies within, most notably those of the rivals Laochra Lir and Laochra Solastine. The Arohgardians largely resisted the Aedoln invasion 1800 years ago, saving them from the cultural suppression which subjugated their northern brethren. As a result, they retain a tight grasp on their Altachtic roots, more so than other Ariilythian subculture excluding the Classic Altachtic people. This is however, not to say that Aedoln influence did not reach them. It eventually spread to them naturally over the centuries, and was even spread by the Arohgardians themselves later on during the Second Phoenix Empire, further solidifying Aedoln as the world language. Ironically, Arohgardians use Altachtic as their primary language, with Aedoln as a secondary dialect, while the rest of Ariilyth does the opposite. Arohgardian society is most famed for its connection with the Phoenix, the symbol of Ariilyth. A tamed, sentient, mystical bird native to their land which is often a companion to the Arohgardian in every aspect of life, including war, even having a district in the Arohgardian capital of Belryn dedicated to it. Traditionally, Arohgardians and Phoenixes are seen as indivisibly knotted, even in death. When a phoenix dies, it will be reborn from its own ashes if allowed to. If owned, its Arohgardian will scatter the flakes of its former body across the Ashfields, otherwise it will be integrated into the Arohgardian custom of rites, in which Shamans ritualistically cremate the deceased, mixing their ashes with the phoenix's, and blessing them. This grants the human ashes the magical properties of the phoenix's, allowing theirs to become a part of the sacred, fecund land that marks Arohgard, entwining both phoenix and man as an inseparable part of Arohgard and its purpose, a magnanimous reflection on the Arohgardian intimacy with both their homeland and companions. Less entwined, however, is Arohgardian religion, which is a bloody page of history, furrowed by the furious conflicts of beliefs between the followers of the Solasist Church and the Pagan Community. Both originating in Arohgard, with a shared emphasis on physical, mental and spiritual refinement. However, what separates them most astutely, is that the Solasist way is done through, and for, the worship of the Sun god: Risolas, and his winged deliverer: Macaranghrian, while the Pagan belief is in preference of rejecting mysticism in favour of pure self realisation, in defiance of their respected pantheon of enemies; the Èagruthach: the Formless Lords and subtle weavers of the universe's strings. The Solasist Church was the dominant faith from the beginning of the First Phoenix Empire in 1077 BCE, to the fall of the Second in 511 CE, upon which Paganism filled the vacuum, continuing to resist the emerging Tharminist movement of the north. Arohgardian Paganism is the current majority religion in Arohgard today. Both Solasist and Paganist Arohgardians hold true to their own warrior way. Contrary to other warrior cultures, such as the Jerns, the Arohgardians do not hold to a code of honour, and value cunning and the application of unorthodox, even cutthroat methods in combat over blind fairness, though shun and disgrace acts outright birthed from cowardice. They believe a man's mental strength and thinking capacity stacks, along with their physical capacity, into their overall spiritual stature. These traits, which separate them so from their northern brethren, have been shaped by the adored ashes they inhabit, which have always been grim, and infested with hulking beasts and predators. So, throughout Arohgardian history, whether Solasist or Paganist, an Arohgardian was a born fighter, and their culture was shaped around this. However, as the majority of Arohgardians now are pagans, there has been a significant shift in the nature of Arohgardian ventures beyond home, from missionary to mercenary work. As they seek challenge and wisdom, there are many pagan mercenaries out in the galaxy hoping to gain for themselves a reputation and reward in preparation for their ultimate gauntlet, typically representing one of the clans to further their employable guise, although the legitimacy of such claims is like, wisely so, to be reviewed by a potential employer. Arohgardian warriors are famously called Laochra, which simply means warriors or laymen in their Altachtic mother-tongue. The ultimate aim for a Laochra is to undertake the Trial of Thirty Suns, a trial which tests their physical, mental and overall spiritual resolve, and emerge victorious, honouring them with the title of Iompróir. The Iompróiri are the fiercest and most legendary breed of Laochra, and are leaders of any clan or tribe they join. A rank traditionally respected by both Solasists and Pagans alike, though a Pagan strong-arm on the conducting rituals has soured the Solasist image of modern Iompróiri. Iompróiri are burdened with a shimmering etched burn mark wreathed in a strangely precise pattern on their wrist, arousing smokes of a secret implacably guarded by its wearers, found only deep within the hallowed, hollow halls of the mysterious Fadhb den Laoch, a secret, which they cannot whisper of even amongst themselves, that Solasist and Pagan Iompróiri unite to guard. Thus their title, translated to Aedoln, means Bearer, for they are the bearers of this great secret. Map_of_Arohgard.png|A Map of Arohgard Arohgardian_Tribal_soldiers.png|Laochra of the Nádúrtha-Cath tribe with a tamed Mórarracht Dragon prepare to attack the Cré-Umha tribe Laoch_of_Lir.png|A Civilised Laoch of Clan Lir Tribal_laoch.png|A Tribal Laoch of the Ardchrioc Tribe Solasist_Laoch.png|A Solasist Laoch Phoenix_boi.png|An Iompróir Arohgardian_Noble.png|An Arohgardian Noble and his Phoenix Pagan_Shaman.png|A Paganist Shaman Solasist_priest.png|A Solasist Priest Iomproir_mark.png|Mark of the Iompróir Appearance and Build Arohgardians are distinguishable from other Ariilythians by their tanned skin. Other common traits among Arohgardians are: a slim jaw; concave cheeks revealing strong, piercing cheekbones as jagged as the spiry rocks that dot their homeland; black hair, and eyes as grey as the ashes themselves. They are average in height, typically at around 5'9 to 6'3. Contrary to popular belief, Arohgardians are vanilla humans, not a subspecies of human with naturally enhanced biology, such as the Valuks and Mimbourne are classed as. They are not inherently stronger, quicker or smarter than any other human ethnic group. Nor do they live longer than the average human, or bear increased resilience to infliction. Their prestigious ferocity is purely a product of the environment that nurtures them, and with no small use of technology. Olrynion_Kyron_portrait.png|Olrynion Kyron is an example of what a typical Arohgardian looks like. Misc Gallery Extended gallery 1PE_soldier.png|Saighdiúir of the First Phoenix Empire 2PE_soldier.png|Saighdiúir of the Second Phoenix Empire Fortress.png|Caisleán na Obsaidian - an early Arohgardian fortress Phoenix_Lanterns.png|High Arohgardian Phoenix Lanterns of Old Belryn High_Aroh_Ruins.png|High Arohgardian Ruins New_Belryn.png|New Arohgardian cityscape of New Belryn Tribal_hut.png|Nadurtha-Cath stronghold Tribal_huts.png|Nadurtha-Cath huts Onion_power_armor.png|Arohgardian style power armour Category:Peoples Category:Ariilyth